


it's you I can't deny

by benzydamine



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, M/M, drunk!timmy is my fav, filthy trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzydamine/pseuds/benzydamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know you're just doing it because you're drunk, don't you?" Jason asks, closing his eyes when Tim starts nuzzling his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's you I can't deny

**Author's Note:**

> be kind to me, this is my first time posting something here and i'm a little nervous, i guess.

It happens on a Thursday night. It's Jason third day in Gotham, working on a case of his own, since Roy went to _god knows where_ to have a talk with Oliver and, to be honest, Jason is happy he finally has some time alone. Well, at least that's what he has in mind, as he finishes a night wandering around Gotham streets and heads to one of his many safe houses in the city. It's past three in the morning and he's tired as hell, his body still sore from a fight of days ago with some thugs he had to confront to get all the information he needed about the rapist and scumbag drug lord he's been chasing. All he wants is to get a good and warm bath, mixed with some sips of Jack's and then, he'll probably be able to get some hours of sleep. And it's gonna be _amazing_ , he thinks, and he finally enters the penthouse, noticing the alarms are off. Instinctively, he grabs one of his guns and takes small steps inside the place, keeping the lights off.

"God, you're f-finally here!" He hears a familiar voice says and his eyes get open winded behind his helmet, when he finally spots his intruder.

It's Tim. Tim Drake, his replacement. He's not wearing his Red Robin uniform, just casual clothes: black tight jeans, a white t-shirt and no shoes or socks. There's a gray hood tossed over the floor near him, in the living room, next to the wall Jason proudly hangs his most cherished weapons. Also, there's a bottle of wine half empty between Tim's fingers.

"I was getting really bored from looking through your weapons collection, you know?" He says and there's a soft chuckle between his last words.

By then, Jason is too surprised to even say something, though he's still aiming his gun to Tim's head.

"What?" The boy asks, seeming to finally notice the gun and how weird this should be to Jason, even when he can't see his face behind the red helmet. "You're not shooting me, put that thing down, Jason." And there's something strange about the way his name sounds when Tim says it, but Jason prefers to think it's just the damn wine the kid is still holding.

"What are you doing here, besides having your probably first night drunk, kid?" Jason finally asks, taking a few more steps closer to Tim. He also puts his gun down slowly, as he seem to realize what might be going on there.

"Hey! It's not my first night drunk!" Tim sounds almost offended, his hands moving around too much as he gestures and it's pretty clear now that the bottle he has is not his first of the night. Or, at least, it's what Jason concludes by the red tainted lips of the boy and the alcohol smell around his small frame.

"I'm giving you five seconds to start telling me: a) why you here, b) how you find this place and c) how you know I'd be here tonight, before I use my own hands to get all these answers from you, replacement." Jason's surprise is finally gone and now he's starting to get pissed. Who the hell the kid thinks he is to be using his place to apparently get drunk in the middle of the night?! _Fucking teenagers!_

"Oh, come on, Jay!" And suddenly, Jason is surprised again, by the way Tim calls him. He takes a few steps closer and a sip from the wine, before adding. "Like you don't know me..." And he grins in a way Jason has never seen before. It's almost feral and he doesn't why know it makes him shiver a little.

But Jason does know the kid. Knows he is a little fucking stalker and also smart as hell, probably becoming a better detective than Bruce. And this is what happens when Jason lets his guards down: he's found by the people he avoids the most - his "family".

"You're starting to piss me off like, for real, you little stalker shit." Jason groans, grabbing his gun again.

But then, it happens too fast for his own sake: Tim leaves the wine on the book shelve near him and moves. He takes the gun away from his hands, throwing it on the floor just to kick it to the opposite side of the room and the next thing Jason knows is that his body is being pressed again the nearest wall by the boy's small frame.

"I've been waiting for you all night long... Don't be like this, hm?" Tim's words sounds like little whispers next to Jason's neck, as he struggles a little, to push the boy away. Suddenly, Tim's hands are on the back of his neck and he can't move for a while - or at least while his helmet is taken away from him.

Tim's thighs are strong against his own, and Jason's hands end up on the boys waist. It's small, like almost everything about him, and it's also so delicate it makes Jason want to breaks him two. And he knows he can, but not when there's a warm and wet tongue touching the shell of his right ear.

"J-Jason..." Tim whispers, this time, and Jason's fingers dig into his waist, not sure anymore if he's doing it to push him away or to pull him closer.

"You know you're just doing it because you're drunk, don't you?" Jason asks, closing his eyes when Tim starts nuzzling his neck.

"Na-ah..." He disagrees, tongue coming back again just to create a wet trail from Jason's chin up to his bottom lip. "I'm doing it because I want to." He says against Jason's mouth, his breath being pure wine. "Because I want you." He adds and crushes their mouths together.

At first, it's a hard pressure of lips against lips, teeth almost clenching together, until it becomes a real kiss. Jason sighs against the younger one's lips and Tim takes it as a signal to move on, darting his tongue to slowly lick the other's lower lip. Before realizing what he is doing, Jason opens his mouth and finally kisses Tim back. And it feels like forever when their tongues start moving against each other, easily taking away their breaths and it's a better way of becoming breathless than fighting, like they are used to do.

When they kiss like that, it's not messy like the first contact. It's almost _too right_ \- Jason thinks, as Tim's fingers close on the back of his neck, pulling some of his curls in the process.  
Tim's mouth tastes like wine. Expensive wine, because he's still a Drake-fucking-Wayne, and something sweeter - _maybe chocolate?_ Jason doesn't know and he sure as hell won't stop to ask, even though he should. Instead, he slides his hands to the bottom of the boy's spine, fingerprints pressing the little dimples he finds beneath the white shirt.  
Tim pants in response, teasingly biting the left corner of the older one's mouth, smirking in the process.

"Jay... Jason..." He says, in a soft and low tone, brushing his wet - and now a little swollen - lips against the stumble on Jason's jaw, as he rolls his hips against the strong thigh between his. He repeats the move. One, two, three, four... _Countless times_ , like he's finally being a horny teenager who gets off by rubbing himself against almost anything. But it isn't anything. It's Jason and the thought of it makes Tim whimpers heavily, his fists clenching around Jason's curls.

"Fuck... F-fuck, Tim..." Jason curses under his breath a few times, hating himself for letting the other do that, and even more for being so turned on by it. 

Deep inside, Jason knows how fucked up he actually is. But Tim? Well, this is news for Jason. 

"So good, Jay... Feels so fucking good." Tim says with his eyes already closed, his head hiding in the crook of the taller's neck, and his hips never stop moving. Neither Jason's. 

They keep doing this for a few more minutes, before Tim grabs a fistful of the dark hair and brings Jason's ear right to his mouth, only to whisper he's not wearing any underwear and that he's about come right in his pants. And then, it's too much for Jason's sanity. He nearly loses it and comes by that, but instead he grabs Tim's ass with both hands and grinds their clothed cocks together, like it's the best thing he can get from Tim. He rocks his hips a few more times against the other and suddenly it's not enough, though it's what he can have for now. 

He hears his name being called several times between filthy moans and then, his body being strongly held by Tim's hands, seeming like they want to be almost everywhere. A breathy moan is shut by Jason's mouth, because he wants to swallow every erotic sound Tim is making for him, _just for him._ And it takes only a few more seconds for the taller man to feel something warm against his crotch and he knows it's Tim's come. He can feel the tensed body against his becoming almost boneless, though Tim's hips keep moving. 

"I'm gonna suck you off so good that you'll be coming all over my face... Won't you, Jay?" Once again, the third Robin gives Jason no chance of any response. He drops to his knees in front of his predecessor, fingers working fast in the task of getting rid of Jason's pants and underwear, sliding them down to the ankles. 

Tim licks his lips instinctively when he sees a wet spot on Jason's cock and doesn't even hesitate on taking as much as he can in one go. He nearly chokes himself with every centimeter of the hard flesh is swallowing, humming around Jason's cock a few times before finally finding his own away of doing it. And it's almost embarrassingly quick how Jason comes, filling Tim's mouth and tainting his cheeks with a few drops, as the kid keeps his blue eyes glued to Jason's face the entire time - and maybe that's why he loses himself in the horizon hidden behind those dilated pupils. Even after Jason comes, Tim keeps his mouth around his crotch, teasingly licking the skin there, while Jason seems to recover his senses and his breath, too. 

Seconds later, it's his time to drop down, kneeling beside Tim, who rapidly throws himself on Jason's arms. Without knowing what he's - they're doing now, he just embraces the boy and closes his eyes, feeling his lower body sticky and like every muscle of him is slowly relaxing. He also forgets about the hot bath and his Jack's, because sooner than he thinks there's a sleepy Tim Drake between his arms and on his lap, and they just lay on the living room floor and sleep right there. 

Hours later, Jason wakes up from a dreamless sleep and finds himself still laying on the floor, but alone. His own clothes are tossed away and everything around him seems a mess. He thinks Tim is finally gone, but turns out to be wrong when he walks to his bedroom and find the kid on his bed, sleeping naked between the white sheets. 

_This is more fucked up than I thought_ is what Jason thinks when he gives up on the second time that night, and just lays on the empty side of the bed. A few minutes later, he finds himself wrapping his arms around Tim's small frame and when he's nearly falling asleep, he can still smell expensive wine from the skin of Tim's neck. 


End file.
